


The Devil's Stratagem

by LaughingHollow (sugoi)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: ...poor demyx, Alternate Universe - Demons, Axel can cook, Axel does not compute, Axel is hot but he's a dense boi, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Internalized monologue, M/M, he gets it good, he's also fond of calling his buddies bad words, roxas attempts abstaining from sex, roxas is a jealous boy, roxas isn't evil it's his function to be, saix and namine know all the answers, well yea he sorta was, xion is always the best girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi/pseuds/LaughingHollow
Summary: Like a bird perched in the the jaws of a serpent, you came expecting nothing other then his life in return, and he? he was more then willing to give it...The issue begins when you realized that you didn't want it anymore,  When your head sunk so deep beneath betrayal,that you found yourself drowning in your own devotion.





	The Devil's Stratagem

**Author's Note:**

> yea this is a drabble i couldn't shake from my head, somehow it grew little red wings o _o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *update
> 
> Revised some things fixed some typos 😗  
>  Almost done ch 2😳

You come to him at a bar one night, he glides around the bar with a deadly grace, Tall, lean and full of sharp edges and wiry muscle,  
He was graced with fay like features, a slender face and sharp jaw, surrounded by a Wild mane of crimson locks, gelled back away from his face giving him a whimsically ephemeral air, only offset by bright green mischievous cheshire cat eyes.

He was a unnaturally beautiful for a human, even you had to admit that.

 

You had been watching him for about a week before you had decided that, No this lost soul wouldn't be missed, day in and day out you watched him slink his way in, and out of slummy clubs and dank bars, obviously the man was on a warpath with self destruction, and who were you to stop him on his quest? each night someone different under his arm, or a half empty drink in his clutches, no, nobody would come looking for him if he were to slit his throat in a grimy bathroom, or get gutted in a ally, nobody would bother to claim his body, this made him a prime target by rule of thumb.

 

However, you were intrigued by something else entirely, despite the man's frankly slutty habits and odd obsession with less the favorable locations to hang out, something about him was different, he stood out in the crowds of prostitutes and whores who saddled up in the club for a wild night, or a quick buck, in the sea of grey the human stood out like a beacon against a the night, his soul was pure, healthy, and tantalizing strong, you had scored these clubs for years and it practically was unheard of, no soul was left untarnished by life there, pressured by poverty, self preservation, constantly sliding further, and further down the moral latter, you were beyond confused but your intrigue outweighed your confusion.

He was a mystery, a anomaly.

You had to have it, and have it you did.

And boy was it easy, all it took was a wink and he was in the palm of your hand, it was even easier getting his pants down in the bar's rundown bathrooms, sex was always a hook line sinker for you, and this time was no different, you gave him your number, and you almost laughed out loud, when the flush faced man blurted out the offer to spend the night at his place. 

Seriously desperate much?

it was painfully obvious that the man was lonely and pinning for someone who, either wasn't there, or wasn't reciprocating, but really you didn't give a crap about your trophie's personal baggage, what's lost love among the dead anyways?

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ok, so you weren't going to lie, you were a little surprised to find, that by "His place" he meant his house, and not a small shabby house, a big elegant two level modern home with a small garden and fence, you quirked a incredulous eyebrow at the man, who pointedly refused to return your questioning stare, truth be told you started getting worried when the drive there in his surprisingly posh car extended past 15 minutes.

It wouldn't be the first time someone has tried to drive you out into the middle of buttfuck nowhere, with ulterior motives, and it wouldn't be the last time you've missed out  on a perfectly good meal, because you had to break someone's necks before any of the fun started because they tried to pull something stupid.

sadly neither would be the last.

 you had questions, because despite how hungry you were, and how delicious the sample you took from him in the restroom was, you had just eaten a night ago, and your body can only store so much fuel at once, besides above all else...you were a nosy asshole simple as that.

so that night you spent prying instead of fucking, under the guise of wanting to make sure he wasn't as serial killer who would sell your kidney in your sleep, you dig around, fishing for information on your prey, and found out a few things about him here and there.

His name was Axel, you didn't care really but it was sort of an odd name, he was 26, ahh and he was a tattoo artist!... boring, he lived alone in the house he inherited from his mother...lucky, and surprisingly enough he claimed he did in fact have friends....right, and while he never did exactly tell you why he was lurking in those places to begin with, he seemed to have lost interest in them after meeting you, but you didn't think on it too hard, you knew you would find out eventually, you were diligent like that, and you had time.

you were delighted to find that sex with Axel was much more electrifying then you had expected it would be, you were surprised he wasn't taken yet and a little confused as to way not, the human had many talents,and favorable traits as well has bewitching looks it was puzzling...but it didn't matter, nothing about him or his secrets, would matter eventually..

 Because every night you planned to be his last, silently gloating in how easily you snared this lost soul, gullible and thirsty, he looks to you with reverence while your tainted mind revels in his approaching demise, In the dead of night, when only the sound of lewd moans, and squeaking bed springs can be heard, he clings to you like your his safety rope, afraid you might slip away just as easily as you whisped your way into his life, he was clingy, and desperate for affection, constantly begging for your attention, the man had no shame when it came to demanding your attention, and you had no qualms about that.

He asked you to stay, you agreed silently noting he never tacked on a checkout date, really it wasn't a bother, you didn't mind a few nights not having to worry about where you rested your head for the night, or day for that matter, honestly, you didn't mind keeping your meal ticket around longer then necessary, usually your hunger could suck a soul dry in a single night,  but while he was quirky, he was easy to get along with, and had a dumbly endless tolerance for your presence, that and you had to be smart, demon or not the October was settling in, its chilly bite already in the air, if there was anything  that bothered you more, it was the cold immortal or not, it seemed much more logical to bunker up with your portable meal ticket, then brave the wretchedly cold outdoors looking for a quick lay, and with that in mind you stay.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It becomes common for your stomach to ravenously claw at you during times like this,  as you plunge into his flesh, becoming increasingly less satisfied with the meager snacks you've been stripping from his soul with each passion fueled kiss he graces you with, But you don't take more, you plan to savor your victory, the prize you won, the prey you snared as long as you want, the thing about humans is while they are pathetically, frail, creatures, while their bodies are weak, their souls are an unmatched and very rare delicacy, And while any soul will do, the pure ones are the best, you were attracted to the man like a moth to a flame, being a parasite as you are, its in your nature to devour souls, and you have without, thought, regret or shame.

Initially you enjoyed your little game, toying with your fragile bird, you were half convinced he knew of what you really were, and what your real intentions were, you had him in your palm and you got comfortable and within that comfort came recklessness, the allure of his silken flesh and skilled fingers were intoxicating, the more he couldn't keep his hands to himself the more you indulged and took more and more, you lost yourself in his touch and lost sight of the boundaries you set, it was almost as if the two of you were dating, instead of..whatever it was you where doing...for a time it went unnoticed, save for the tell tale signs of his soul dimming, slowly but surely symptoms begin manifest in their host, listlessness, lethargy, nose bleeds, but those symptoms were just minor set backs.

set backs that seems to chew and nag at your conscious for some strange reason, despite your best efforts to ignore them, you find your self becoming agitated with them, compulsively wiping at the bruises forming under his lashes, barating and forcing him to stay in bed, when he's to exhausted to stand straight but attempts to trail after you anyways, not because you care or anything but simply because they look odd to you, and you don't like him looking so pathetic.

It wasn't until you found your human collapsed on the floor in his hallway that you experienced something very odd for the first time time in your very long life, the emotions you felt were new and hard for you to understand, you don't recall when you become attached to the pathetically clingy human, mortals and their weaknesses disgusted you to no end.

you envied and loathed their species all at the same time, so it confuses you as to why you were panicking and trying to revive the no doubt passed out human, sure maybe you took to much of his soul's essence at once but it would be a good while before it became fatal, even so you drag your human, (when did he become yours?), onto the couch, stuffing a few pillows under his head, silently thanking your unholy strength, because despite how whimsically light footed your human is, his limbs turn into dead weight  when the man isn't awake to hold them, had you been human it would definitely have proved inconvenient. 

you stare at the creature before you, huddled in on himself on the couch, trapped in a uneasy rest, no doubt subconsciously trying to mend the tattered shreds of his soul, you take in his pale complexion and the subtle bruising under each closed eye. His smooth, narrow features make him look like an angel, surrounded by fire, Your fingers, hesitantly at first begin to stroke the soft crimson spikes that breached the loose bun he had tied them in the previous night, it feels .. good gratifying to comfort him, to dote on him in his helpless state, it goes against all your instincts and your brain if short circuiting but you know one thing... you loved his hair, you always found it incredibly sexy, especially when he had that devilishly cocky smirk on, you glance at his roots, not being able to locate any signs of discoloration at the roots, you fondly recall him once claiming, he was really a platinum blonde, when you boasted that you were partial to blondes, you couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but you also realized you didn't care, Either way you loved his inferno locks.

A soft mumble escapes your human's lips, as he sweetly leans into your touch, short puffs of the warm breath ghosting over your palm, he looked so feeble like this, instead of the satisfaction that you demons are familiar with when your prey is mimed defenseless, the rush of knowing there's no escape, no where to flee, strangely your overcome with a new emotion.

Its a sicking feeling, that sours your stomach, and makes your black heart palpitate in erratic little spurts, you don't like it.

You should be proud of yourself, instead you feel...ashamed?

You sit vigil for your human until he wakes up, finding you planted in a small chair before him, then it takes less then ten seconds for him to drag you into his warm embrace, quietly uttering reassurances and apologies for scaring you, brushing it off as exhaustion..and It makes you want to vomit...

So naive to the truth, that the person no, the demon he so foolishly held in his arms and comforted was the one sucking him dry.

You don't tell him otherwise, instead you let him fall asleep with his face nuzzled against your stomach, arms embracing his head possessively as exhaustion overtook him, he didn't deserve this.. if any one didn't it was him, everything was so wrong, and you weren't supposed to give a shit, but somehow  you become so used to seeing him in the morning, stumbling through his ridiculous morning rituals, his shy singing you only catch glimpses of because he'd shut up as soon as he realized your there, his terrible attempts at photography, the snarky smirk he wears when he's being flirty. it was all new and blindsiding, you never let yourself stay close enough to actually make contact, and always keeping food at arms length, in your mind they where just means of sustenance and nothing beyond that, part of you wonders if you were afraid to find out the truth, if it would make your life harder, being what you are and the methods you utilize to survive...

 

Hm,

Maybe not, you could give a crap less about any dumb human, you do however give a crap about the man sprawled out on the couch before you, and then and there you decided...no acknowledged that this was your human, yours alone.

And some humans are worth keeping.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sometimes You wonder if this is how Vanitas felt when he accidentally imprinted on that human, you gave him hell for it, Only part of you regrets his death...a small part,  
...if only he could see you now, Playing demon pillow for a feeble human you may or might not be in love with... maybe you were desperate and confused?, "love" just the sound of the word makes you feel like you might, burst into holy flames any second, but whatever it is the emotion is new and powerful, like someone pried Your ribcage apart and poured holy water inside, and while you can't put a label on the feeling, but you have many suspicions as to it name might be, the easiest being obsession.t he scariest Devotion...

In the end you choose to ignore it, despite how it flutters around your chest like mosquitoes gone rampant, your not foolish enough to pretend something is not there when it obviously is, because obviously you feel something for the man, it just kind of hit you from left field, and so you do what any logical adult with half a brain does, you ignore it!

 

Vanitas always bragged about being bound to the human he had so grown so attached to, Vanitas always said you'd find yours and that it would happen eventually, and when you did, you wouldn't need him anymore, but it always confused you as to how a creature could become attached to food, you couldn't understand it, so you called bullshit, brushing it off as him making excuses to amend his downright odd infatuation with the stupid boy, eventually that so called bond led him into the receiving end of a demon hunter's holy blade.

It was sad really, he was on of the oldest demons you knew, surpassing your mere 365 years (give or take 3 years) by 1690 more, one of the last of the ancient bloodlines, You heard his bound died with him and while the circumstances were obscured by hearsay the truth was still obtainable, but you never dug that deep, never really wanted to find out the truth, it was best to assume his so called bond mate betrayed him and lured him to his death.

It made the pain of having a pathetic mortal picked over you much less stinging, the petty gratification of saying "he never loved you", or  "you were wrong van"  
Sloshing around in a vile cocktail of guilt and jealousy.

Looking back, you regret not killing that human the moment van wasn't close enough to stop you, but Part of you knows you could never betray him like that, not when the tortured creature looked so happy, so alive, so complete in the presence of his dumb bond, it made the desperate lonely nights the two of you shared together seem so minuscule, irrelevant...you hated him, you hated ventus so much for taking what was never yours to begin with.  
For taking Vanitas.

You jolt out of your reverie, sitting at the kitchen table, a half empty bowl of ramen sitting in front of you, while you stare blankly, surprised that for once... since his death, your not angry, sad yes but not angry, you used to degrees to breaking things till you calmed down but this time?  
No, the fury of rejection isn't there, the jealousy gone, you could almost say you felt bad for ventus too....nope, no that's a lie you still hate the blonde little shit.

But now that the revelation is in your head, you can't get it out, how can you tell? how are you supposed to know?!, why the fuck didn't Vanitas ever take the time to teach you these important things about identifying your bond?! your heads running in all directions but one things for sure, the idea that Axel might be your bond mate terrifies you, it scares you shitless.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 when Axel announces that he wants to introduce you to his so-called friends at first you were pretty skeptical, because half the time you didn't believe him when he claimed to have any as they never called him, or texted the man or anything, and you had stayed with the man for almost a year now, so it was vary suspicious,  his long standing excuse was Demyx lost his phone, Riku is too busy to be social, and Sora forgot his number again, they where the most transparent excuses you'd have ever heard, part of you went along with it just because you were curious as to how much bullshit he could cook up in a pinch, this would no doubt prove to be entertaining.

But as you watched him, get dressed, and arrange the meet up at a far classier pub then you picked him up in, you started feeling a little anxious? watching the man sprint around with a excited bounce in his step, waiting for the other shoe to drop, for him to avoidably turn around with his tail between his legs, and admit the lie, and come clean, or make up some bullshit excuses as to why they all couldn't make it, or why it had to be canceled, but he didn't and by the time he was reaching for his keys, you had full out broken into a sweat in all your demonic glory, smooth Roxas real smooth.

" w-wait so we are really going?" you squeak incredulously, and the narrow eyed smirk he gives you tells you that maybe you weren't as coy as you thought you were about this whole not believing thing, "of course we are?, I sorta wanted my friends to meet the guy I've been dating for half a year.. but we really don't have to if you don't want to..?" his statement come out as a question, as his bright green eyes found your wide and panicked blue ones, and noticing your discomfort, you assure him it's fine and that you'd like to meet however could tolerate his antics, receiving a light slap for your efforts, when really internally your mind is reeling at the fact that he just offhandedly implied that you were his boy friend and and he would be introducing you to his friends as such!

 

-what the hell-

you don't know what your face is doing but its all wrong, it's changing colors without your permission and you might be sick because its all hot and gross, you just sorta want to kiss him again, but likely if you do it'll lead to sex and you've been trying to stay away from that kind of contact with him for his own well being...

God you could almost heart Vanitas cackling from his grave...

your whisked away into Axel's car, and  while the ride is pleasant and all, all your brain can seem to process is that he called you his boyfriend, and you going to be meeting his friends! all to soon you arrive at a cute and quaint little pub, its welcoming and clean, favoring bronze and earthy tones, to set off a warm and welcoming ambiance, some indie band is playing a peppy song, but you can't hear it over the pounding of your non mortal heart, as your "boyfriend" steers you towards a table already filled with four other people, feeling your heart fall into your stomach was an understatement to how you felt as he plopped you down beside a silver haired man you didn't know, abandoning you to go sit by a younger girl with short  wine colored hair, who he promptly introduced to you as his younger sister Kairi, there was a spiky haired brunette there as well, the boy was armed with a smile that could probably blind an angel, and you think began to understand the meaning of holy light, beside him and you was another blonde knocked out cold against the table, marinating in a pile of his own drool, to which Axel only shook his head apologetically at you, explaining that demyx, aka drool face had been doing overnights and needed as much rest as he could get, you pretended to understand, and care, even if you didn't because these are Axel's friends, and for some reason you want them to like you, and approve of you as his boyfriend.

Axel, introduces you to them all one by one,  holymouth's name was Sora, and the white mop's name was Riku, Got it!

they were friendly and very excited when Axel announced your newly discovered relationship, and it pleased you to no end how their eyes lit up with glee, what didn't please you was the way Axel's eyes kept drifting over to Sora, it was subtle, but you've been alive for a long time,  and you knew that look anywhere, it was the same look you gave Vanitas, as you watched him and Ventus fuck on any surface accessible, and just like that it all fit into place! it was Sora.. he was the one your human had been pinning after, and immediately you hate him for causing the man such heartache, who in their right mind would turn your human down?! but from the way Sora's eyes never left Riku it was quite apparent his heart was elsewhere. and that was fine with you, just fine.

 Even if you did resent the little fuck for hurting your axel.

 

You talk, trade embarrassing tales of living with the red head much to his horror,  kairi gives you her number, sora admits he lost his phone again, riku States his number is for business and family only, you have no complaints what so ever about it as you don't ever plan on using them, just figning politeness, and while they like you they obviously have their own things going on

After everyone dwindles, Axel wakes the sleeping blonde, who promptly apologises and barates the redhead for not waking him up and introducing them properly, he also seems to be the only other freind to give you his number.

You note that had axel not introduced you to him, he would have been a prime target had you come across him alone in a bar, the thought makes your stomach curdle.

 

The two of you shuffle back into his car, but before he even has time to start the engine, your asking him about his affections Sora, wanting to get it out in the open, so the two of you can deal with it head on, and surprisingly your human follows your example, he doesn't deny it despite his embarrassed disposition, instead explained that sora had been his close friend for years, and that he had never actually told him about his feelings, that he never wanted to make their friendship awkward, knowing that he was already hooked on Riku like a puppy to its master.

Turns out the two had history, growing up in the same school and going to the same collage, the type of history that gets you immediately friend zoned no matter how sexy you are, you can't say your not pleased that sora's eyes are elsewhere but you don't like that fact that he was ignorant to your Axel's affections and in turn hurt him without even realizing it, Axel however doesn't hold it against him, laughing your irritant off, instead grabbing your face and kissing your forehead as he cooed about how cute you were being, in the protective boyfriend roll.

 you just huffed and let him have his fun, mostly because he was cute, but also because you liked his hands on your face, however..

deep down there was still a question burning to be asked, and you weren't sure if you wanted to know the answer, but-

 " Do you still love him...?" it rolled out of your mouth dumbly, before you could stop it, and you hated your self for your lack of self control, you sounded so insecure and timid so pathetic what the hell roxas?!

 as if he knew the question was coming, he replied with a dazzlingly sweet smile, that made you heart skip beats before he made it stop altogether with his words.

"No, well, not anymore but i do love you"

 you slap him for being an insensitive prick and cackling at your tomato red face!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i specialize in short fics that i never EVER finish  
> comments = inspiration  
> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> I don't claim to be the best writer, but i do like to write.


End file.
